malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArchieVist/Archive 2018
Vandal block I have blocked for vandalism on your wiki as per report received on VSTF wiki , sorry for overstepping admin authority on this wiki. ★ Anoop ✉ ' 15:54, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Undo Oophs... just to explain - I accidentally hit the undo button on one of your edits whilst browsing Recent Changes on mobile. Have undone the undo again :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:03, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Bugg Good catch there! It would be good to populate alias pages up to the point the alias kicks in. I have added some info to the Bugg page but it still needs more. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) DP All Funny you should say that... pretty much first thing I did after I added the last lot was to throw it all into an excel doc, take out all the for x see z referrals etc and...... it comes to just over two-and a half thousand characters! There are still some missing - especially unnamed character and some of the current entries are still doubled up, so I reckon those equal out and 2.5 is about it :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:52, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :Of course, this is for all of the books - ICE and the novellas included. Still, pretty impressive. Probably not a figure we want to throw at new readers - might make many of them go pale and run for the hills! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:09, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :A postscript to the numbers crunching... the MDP does not currently contain the Bauchelain & Korbal Broach material - given that they are not really related to the main series and empire novels, I was going to leave them out. Thoughts? :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:14, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I was worried you might say that... you are right though... but I'll keep that job for a rainy day! May push the tally close to the three thousand :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:16, February 25, 2018 (UTC) DHL I noticed you are creating a new page for DHL character. Shall we lift the embargo early. Given that the Kindle edition is currently going for pennies both here and in the States, I'd say we could.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:09, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : I just saw the DHL ref on recent changes and assumed the entire page was DHL material, lol. So what's your vote regards moratorium? Stay or go? Also - any thoughts on the lay-out options for MDP? It is rather long - collapsers definitely, maybe also tabs.... but should we divide it over several pages as well? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:46, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::I have the same sentiments about scrolling down an endless list... just thought I should be sensible. I did look into a horizontal bar but couldn't find a format for it. Hadn't thought of a table... that might work... *goes to investigate* Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:00, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :::What do you think to the bar I have put in place? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:41, February 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::I will - not sure what to name it yet. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:05, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Aren treasurer Hi AV: Sorry about the kerfuffle re: "Aren treasurer" - my fault. I was going down the UNC "A" list of the 'Mega DP' adding book abbreviations and noticed the entry for Aren treasurer. Thinking (obviously not too clearly) that it was missing the " Unnamed characters# " part of an UNC entry, I added it and also added an entry to the DG's UNC section as well as I thought it was also missing. It was only earlier today that the penny finally dropped and I realized that since it hadn't been a 'red' entry, then it ''must have had its own page. Fortunately, Egwene has stepped in and explained/handled things. Sorry about the confusion. Pcwrcw (talk) 01:22, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Gorim's sister ???? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:41, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :It was your comment about resources that had me confused :) I have got a moment this morning so will take a look.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:04, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Check out the changes I have made and see if you agree with speculation. I redirected Ghost to an alias page as I could not work out if at that point the reader has a reasonable amount of info to know that the ghost is Icarium. I have to admit to finding the whole storyline involving those people and Icarium still pretty confusing - almost as much as first time round.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:08, February 27, 2018 (UTC) 19 to go By tomorrow?! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:12, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :Guess if the low-lying fruit is gone, we'll have to do some cherry-picking ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:12, March 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Only five and then the big one! Will you be doing the honours as and when? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:46, March 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Bother, I was worried you might say that! Well, I guess I'll give it a shot, lol. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:56, March 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::If you want me to do it, hold fire on the last page - I won't be able to do much until later today. Once I get a chance, I'll create 4999 and 5k :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:43, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Page count in default skin was 4999 before I created 5000 - but now still showing 4999?!? Guess I best create an additional one to get the numbers squared... the statistics will still be pretty accurate anyway.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:41, March 10, 2018 (UTC) I think it must have something to do with there being a page somewhere which only shows up in default skin or mobile - the numbers are always out by one. Well, I am working on it, lol.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) :Done! Now it definitely says 5000 - default and MonoBook even agree for a change!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:01, March 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I am fleshing out Kreed's page at the moment - but will post on reddit and forum later - in the meantime - don't forget to make your speeches!!!Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:25, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Could you take a couple of sreenshots of homepage/polls to add to the 5k page? For some reason the resolution of mine is terrible. Thanks. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:47, March 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thank you :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:06, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Minor corrections Hi AV. I saw you changed some links (Elder Gods for example) from direct to redirect. Is there any specific reason for this? Where possible, links should point dirctly to relevant page. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:15, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :Redirects are created pre-dominantly for search engine purposes and to avoid duplication of pages. You will find that I regularly create links like the one you mentioned. Same for the likes of Paran where I normally link to his main page Paran unless I forget. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:17, March 19, 2018 (UTC) ::I saw a note somewhere, ages ago, that links were supposed to go direct to target page but can't remember if that was on here or another Wiki/Wikipedia, which is why I often use that format, however, I am open to suggestions - if there is nothing speaking against linking to re-directs... then I am happy to change policy on that :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:35, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :::This has made me take a look at policies/guidelines etc - it has been on my list for a while - which need a thorough checking over. Some of the guidelines don't really reflect what we do, others have broken links etc. As you can see in Recent Changes, I have created a new help page for Beginners. I assume you still edit in Oasis - could you write the example section for the Visual editor? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 16:27, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::In that case, what about the source editor? Are there any differences in the process of approaching an edit? Is there anything that might be useful for a first time editor to know?Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:48, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Sceptre I knew there was something I had been meaning to do before getting side-tracked by dinner... thanks for sorting out those links :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:24, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Sathand Gril or Grit Do you have any evidence of the name being spelled Grit? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:13, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :Weird - I have the UK hardback and Sathand, as well as most of that lengthy list of Barghast, are missing from the DP completely. I'll post on Reddit and get users to check their paper copies to get an idea if this is something that just affects virtual book previews. Thanks for looking into this. I'll copy the talk across to Sathand's discussion page.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:59, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: DHL ExtDP Hi AV: I was wondering if you were planning on doing the DHL ExtDP (the DHL moratorium being over) - if not, I'd be willing to take it on. Let me know. Thanks, Pcwrcw (talk) 02:08, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Empty board? The forum thread about the infoboxes is showing up in my Recent Changes as a red link called 'Empty board'. Do you get the same? I have looked back and it appears as the same red link ten days ago although I am sure it did not at the time.Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 07:57, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Query re creating new page for a ship's name Hi AV: I have a question regarding the creation of a new page whose title would be the name of a ship. Looking at other "Ship name" pages, I see that the page name is displayed already italicized, and that the first line of the entry, itself (in "Source" mode) is . Does that mean that when entering the desired title for the name of a ship in the "new page name" space that one uses that formatting - instead of just the name of the ship, itself? Or what? Thanks, Pcwrcw (talk) 20:32, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Exclamations!!! Hi AV: I wondered about that myself when I first started adding exclamations to the page! Not only was the spacing at least six to eight in some sections at that time, but recently, for some sections, the spacing has gotten to be as many as twelve. I have just been counting what the spacing is when I go to start adding to a new section and then go along with whatever it is. I had no idea why the spacing was so large nor why it varied from section to section - I just assumed that there was some reason for it and went along with it. I certainly haven't been intentionally increasing it off my own bat - aside from it taking up so much room, it makes entering things a pain. If you look at the History, you'll see that the spacing is large, even when I have never entered anything into that particular section. I certainly agree that if there is actually no legitimate reason for the large spacing, that two or three spaces between entries should be plenty. I can chip away at doing exactly that if you know of no reason why the spacing should be any larger. Pcwrcw (talk) 03:35, July 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Hi again, AV: It certainly sounds like it has something to do with my switching from Monobook to Oasis for editing, but it may have more to do with my unfamiliarity with Oasis rather than some sort of quirk. I have been managing, by and large, with using Oasis, but I haven't grasped yet how to handle everything I want to do and I'm probably missing some of the fine (and not so fine) points. ::I have been using "Source" to edit whenever possible, as I prefer to write the coding myself. I only use "Visual" when I first create a new page - once it's created, I always immediately switch to "Source". I will also stay in "Visual" if I'm just making a minor edit to an existing page that doesn't involve any code. I have been editing entire pages rather than choosing the individual special edit buttons for specific sections because I almost always have some sort of coding that needs to be done - usually references which are much easier to do in "Source" rather than trying to use the icon buttons provided at the top of the screen. One of the things I haven't figured out yet, is how to get to into "Source" via the individual special edit buttons. a by-the-by, I haven't been able to get the existing separate edit buttons to work at all in [[Malazan Wiki:Dujek's Command Tent] - so, for example, I haven't been able to switch 'DHL ExtDP' from "On-going:" to "Completed:" - all I seem to be able to do is delete, not add. ::However, getting back to Exclamations... It occurred to me that perhaps the problem might have to do with the fact that in "Source" you don't see the spacing between entries that is automatic when :: is used. Perhaps that's what's been making the spacing accumulate. I'll try editing a small "Exclamation" section and see if I can get consistent double-spacing between all of the entries when it's published. I'll let you know how I get on. Pcwrcw (talk) 02:05, July 17, 2018 (UTC) :::OK AV: I've done the two Exclamations sections "Various" and "D'rek" in "Source" with DOUBLE spacing in between the end of one entry and the beginning of the next. The results when published is that the entries are double-spaced. Look those two sections over and see if you have any problem with the way they are spaced. I'll work on doing the other sections likewise if I get the green-light from you. :::Like you I had to switch out of IE, but I switched to '''Firefox which seems to work great - much better than IE ever did, in fact. Thanks for the tip about changing my editing choice in my "Preferences" to "Source" - I'll try working with that and see if I run into any unexpected problems. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 04:06, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi AV: I've been moving along with adjusting the spacing in Exclamations and I should have the whole document fixed in the next day or so. It's clear now that the reason things started to go wrong when I had to switch from Monobook to Oasis for editing on March 26 was because in Monobook I was able to use the individual edit buttons for the sub-sections and (until You gave me the heads-up about changing my editing preference to "Source"), in Oasis I had had to edit each separate sub-section with the entire document open. For some reason - I have no idea why - spacing added anywhere in the "Exclamations" document when the whole document is open, adds spaces all over. I wonder if some note (in red, maybe) should be added to the material at the top of "Exclamations" to the effect that new additions need to be added to separate sub-sections only? Or not?? Anyway, Onward, Pcwrcw (talk) 04:57, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Sig Tildes Hi AV, I am on a flying visit... any idea why the sig tildes won't work? I was using the source editor on the IoW nominations page but the tildes don't translate into the usual sig. See if it works here... Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:43, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :Working fine here for me as well but on the nominations page, I added the link to my name manually. Adding the four tildes did not create the usual time/date stamp there for me. Is that what you see? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:04, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Managed to get it to work now - I had previously used the edit link on the page, then chose source editor from the drop down menu. This time I used the Classic editor from the drop down next to grey edit button at the top of the page - that worked :) Thanks for looking into it. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:17, August 7, 2018 (UTC) re: Dancer's Lament DP Hi AV: thanks for the edits to the DL "A-Z DP". I don't know how I 'lost' the "Greneth" entry - it was certainly unintentional - I'm glad you caught the omission. The other changes I wasn't sure about, thanks for taking care of them as well. In fact, I don't know how I missed adding the "(DL)" info to the DL entries to the "Mega DP". I should have done it after adding the ones for "Assail" and before going on to FD and FL. I only realized that I hadn't done it when I saw all the entries with no book appearances listed. Oh, well, I'll do that next. If you would like, I can organize the Bauchelain & Korbal Broach book appearances - that you've already listed in the "Mega DP" - if you would tell me how you would prefer them done and in what order you think they should be in. (I certainly would not mess with their individual DP's!) Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 01:09, September 18, 2018 (UTC) re: "Fiends of Nightmaria" DP & Pcwrcw Hi AV: I've signed up for the DP, etc., for FN. I've studied the way you handled the other B & KB books (both 'straight up' and in code), and I'm going to try my best to deal with FN in the same way as you did them. Clearly I need to start with creating the "FN/Pagination" page and proceed from there. I've had a copy of FN (PS HC) since it was published in the UK in 2016, and I just recently got a UK copy of the 'Second B & KB Collected Tales' (Bantam HC) - which is what finally triggered my decision to take on the FN DP. If I run into difficulties with this project, I trust that I can look to you for help. Feel free to guide/correct me if I start doing something that you think needs it. The whole process is so different from the 'regular' ExtDP's that this almost feels like when I first tackled BH way back when. Hopefully, I won't be anywhere near as lost I was then... Onward! Pcwrcw (talk) 05:47, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Midnight Tides / MoI Hey, Yeah.... hmmmmm. Don't know why my brain parsed wrong. Thanks though. 18:11, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up regarding the chapter/scene headings. I'll check that as soon as I resume editing again. 17:31, October 29, 2018 (UTC) re: FN DP & Pcwrcw redux Hi AV: Well, so far so good as far as the FN DP is concerned. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to wait until the FN DP is complete before entering those entries into the "Mega DP". It will be much easier doing it that way rather than piecemeal. Not to mention that the entry names - especially the 'names' of unnamed character entries- are really never (more or less) fixed until the end. Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 03:23, October 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, I've finished the FN ExtDP, etc., and entered the FN data into the Mega DP. I'll be continuing to write pages so as to remove the remaining 'red links' in the FN DP. Although the logistics were complicated, it was enjoyable to work on such a short work. I wouldn't mind working on more of the DP's of the up-coming B & KB novellas - especially now that I know what's involved. ; ) :I also wanted to say how impressed I've been with the super job you have been doing with the MT material - you've devoted a LOT of work on MT and it will definitely be an extremely valuable resource on the wiki! Pcwrcw (talk) 04:26, October 21, 2018 (UTC) AV: Thanks for catching my lack of linking the FN citations in articles. I got confused between not using the linking in the The Fiends of Nightmaria ExtDP with needing to use it in other pages. I've gone through and added the ... in the articles where I should have used them to begin with. Sigh... Pcwrcw (talk) 02:13, October 25, 2018 (UTC) re: FN & proper names Hi AV: I know what you mean about the character names in FN - I've found myself repeatedly re-checking the book because the name I had in the DP seemed so unlikely! I think SE has had a particularly fun time coming up with the names in the B & KB tales - not that his 'regular' books don't have some really good names as well! Pcwrcw (talk) 02:12, November 12, 2018 (UTC) "Farrog" Editing by Pcwrcw Hi AV: I see that you did some editing to the Farrog page. I just got through writing the rough draft (which I almost always do on paper first) of the article more or less from scratch (it's the last thing that I needed to do on the FN material). Then when I logged onto the wiki and checked the "Recent Changes" section I see that you have already added some material. I knew that the article badly needed to be updated given the additional info given about Farrog in FN, but for one reason or another I left it for last. I hope that my changes to the CPT material do not disturb you too much. Obviously, if something that I did does bother you, please feel free to change it. Pcwrcw (talk) 02:12, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::OK AV, I'm all done with FN. Next up, I'll take a look-see at OST and correct/add anything that seems to need to be corrected/added. Depending on how much time I have as we get closer and closer to the holidays, I may also write miscellaneous articles of other ICE's books that still need to be written - of which, as you well know, there are a great many. Moving along, Pcwrcw (talk) 04:49, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "Farrog" Editing Redux Hi AV: Okay, I'll try to edit Farrog along the lines you suggest. I'm not sure how much better it will be, but I'll give it a whirl. The problem, which I ran into in other FN articles as well, is that there are only 99 pages in the (PSP edition) of FN (19 of which are full page illustrations), but there are 31 sections. This means that, for one thing, most of the sections are only 1-2 (not counting illustrations) pages long, and for another, SE has separated the narratives for the various individuals/groups (there are about 5-6 of them, plus their various admixtures and solo appearances) into several widely separated sections. Also he starts a particular plot line in one section, takes it to a point, changes to a completely different plot line, and then several sections later finishes up (or continues) the original plot line. He also had various individuals/groups converge and then separate over multiple sections. As many of the lists of article refs stand now, they are more a guide as to which sections particular individuals/groups appear in (and whose appearance is relevant to the topic of the particular article subject) rather than necessarily signaling specific info content. The Fiends of Nightmaria is really rather Aristotelian in its "Unities": as almost all of it (except for Sections 29-31) takes place over the span of one day; in one place (Farrog in general, the Farrog Royal Palace, in particular); and with one over-arcing theme (i.e., the effect(s) that B & KB have/had on Farrog and the people/demons/undead/etc. in it). However, I'll see what I can do - you never know, it might be quite easy. It would certainly be easier to understand, I definitely agree with you on that! Actually, just writing this (thinking out loud, as it were) has made me curious as to whether I can resolve the problem effectively ; ) Cheers, Pcwrcw (talk) 05:37, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Major revision of "Farrog" Hello again AV: Well I've made major revisions to, particularly, the FN section of Farrog. I think that it's definitely improved and much clearer. I removed a lot of material - I think I ran afoul of my tendency to over-incorporate material in articles. I know it's probably not exactly what you would prefer, but I hope that the article is now acceptable. If not, please let me know and I'll try again. Pcwrcw (talk) 04:14, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Second opinion needed.... Hi AV: If/when you have some time, could you have a look at two edits that a new editor - Memnarc - has just (12/26/18 at 05:18 & 05:26) made for Urb and for Hellian in the CG sections of their articles. I don't feel comfortable marking them as partrolled - they do seem to be perfectly legitimate editing attempts - but I'm not sure how to handle a response (beyond your usual - which has duly appeared) as the material Memnarc has included covers a very small part of all the "Urb"/"Hellian" material in The Crippled God and seems overly 'spoilery' as well as needing citations (which Memnarc has marked with a ). I have been handling the simpler new editing attempts, but this one needs your touch. Sorry to disturb your well-deserved break : ( Thanks, Pcwrcw (talk) 06:35, December 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Hi again: Thanks for the second opinion : ) The info presented by Memnarc is accurate enough - although I think he/she may have confused the battle where the interactions between Urb and Hellian took place, so I made a minor edit to the corresponding pages so as to make "which" last battle less problematic. Citations should clear that up...if I can track down the correct refs easily, I'll include those as well. ::For some reason, the wiki has been getting a slew of new editors recently - perhaps due to the break that so many people have the week after Christmas (or whatever). Best wishes for the upcoming new year! Pcwrcw (talk) 03:12, December 27, 2018 (UTC)